A in Clam
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Nine children, tied in the business of Mafia, professional in their own field; one-by-one being nurtured under the Vongola./Warn: ooc is highly possible, AU, 5 year-old prodigies mafia children!Arcobaleno, TYL!Tenth Generation, TYL setting, parental!Tenth Generation, absurd, utterly ridiculous, and not beta'd./2 of ?/Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Pr: First Meeting with The Sun

**Title: "**A in Clam**"**

**Rated: **K+** (a few swearing here and there)**

**Summary: **Nine children, tied in the business of Mafia, professional in their own field; one-by-one being nurtured under the Vongola.

**Warn: **ooc is **highly** possible, obviously **AU**, really a bunch of **5 year-old prodigies mafia children!Arcobaleno**, **TYL!Tenth Generation**, TYL setting, **parental!Tenth Generation**, absurd, and utterly ridiculous. Also not beta'd.

**Disc: **I hold no commercial purposes for making this fanfic, nor do I own KHR.

* * *

**Inspired by "Mafia Row" fanfic by Phantom Hitman 1412.**

* * *

**Note: **Some of their ages would be tweaked a bit for the sake of the fanfic. "End" meant the end of a chapter, while "THE END" meant the end of a story.

* * *

"Get that damn brat back or else!" A man—mid-fifties—shouted to his subordinates while pointing at the picture behind him.

In it was a boy—a five year-old by far—with jet-black gravity-defying locks and slightly wide black eyes; wearing an all-black suit with a yellow-stripped fedora on his head and was in a professional-like pose.

"I don't care if you shot him—he's already wounded from the start—just bring him back. **Alive**." The man growled while clutching his hands; the men nodded in fear and rushed out from the room.

The white-haired man gritted his teeth at the sight of the picture, "worthless child."

"I'll make you pay for what you did. **Painfully**."

He let out a low cackle and threw a dart onto the picture.

BAM

He smirked and left the room. "Bull's eye."

* * *

Somewhere a mile or two away from the humongous Victorian-style mansion stood the child in question. The five year-old was walking in a dark—and quite dirty—alley while a bit limping in the process; clutching the gun-shot wound on his stomach from earlier. His breath was short and rapid, as if he was running from something.

He flinched and looked back from his shoulder—the good one, since the other was also unfortunately shot earlier—as he began to walk—limp—his way through the alley.

"S–still not far enough—" He breathed; wincing from the sudden shock from the wound.

_And breathing sounded harder than it used to be_… He mused.

Even though he's one of the world reknown hit-man—hit-_boy_, his mind corrected—prodigy, could flawlessly dodge incoming bullets like everyday occurrence—which it actually _was_—he was still a child; and a five year-old one too.

The child leaned back to the molded wall when he—painfully—reached the end of the dark alley—which lead to the blinding lights from the city lights at night—with a hiss.

His vision became dimmed as he coughed—_blood_, he thought grimly—while a blur of green licked him on the cheek.

He gave it a small—almost nonexistent—smile as he gave the little reptile a slight pat on the head.

"…and I lost them." He muttered under his breath; blackness almost covering his sight.

A few minutes later, he winced from the pain again; his breath hitched and began to cough again. After a series of coughing he saw a blur of orange and brown from the corner of his eyes; looking worriedly at him.

"—you alright—" one of the blurs—the orange one—asked worriedly while the other—the brown one—looked at his with a horrified look.

"—need to get him—" the brown blur said the orange one, "—hospital—"

The ravenet child's eyes widen; he furiously shook his head and began to cough again—

"—no!"

—as he fainted from the lack of blood loss.

"—hey kid!"

"—in there!"

"—get Shamal!"

While the two blurs shouted worriedly; a pair of glowing yellow beads stared at them cautiously from the corner of the child's fedora.

Clicking its tongue, it smiled in satisfaction before turning black-and-yellow. Just like the child's fedora.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed in relief as they brought the raven-haired child to the left-wing infirmary, he looked at his fiancée, Kyoko Sasagawa—who was unconsciously gripping his hand like there's no tomorrow— who still had a trace of worry on her face.

"He's going to be fine Kyoko; you worry too much."

"B–but he had a **gun-shot wound** on him, Tsu-_kun_! A–and he's only a _child_!"

The brunet gave her hand a comforting squeeze and softened his gaze toward the infirmary door.

"Well, let's just hope for the best; alright Kyoko?"

The orangette nodded slightly and leaned to her fiancé's shoulder—making the other shifting his pose for the woman's comfort.

"I–I just hope he's okay…"

"I'm sure he will; he had Shamal taking those out right? You know he's the best in Italy, right?" _Even though he's such a pervert_… was left unsaid between them.

Kyoko smiled a little and closed her eyes.

"Y–yeah…"

Tsunayoshi smiled and covered her small shoulders with his leather coat.

"Sleep tight, Kyoko."

* * *

The ravenet child stirred up from the bed and groaned; trying to sit up from his lying position but failed with a hiss.

"Ah, so you woke up." An unfamiliar voice said to him. "Good; now I don't have to treat men anymore. See _ya_ around kid."

The said child blinked at the white tuxedo wearing man.

"Ex–cuse m—_cough_!" he coughed while the brunet man sighed and scratched his head.

"Don't push it kid, I just took out a couple of bullets from your shoulder and stomach; so it'll either strain your body for a couple of days or weeks my guess." He shrugged.

The five year-old stared the man, "w–he–re am I—_cough_!"

"Vongola Manor's Left-wing infirmary;" the older man answered without missing a beat.

"You've been out for five—or seven at most—if you're wondering."

He nodded, and began to sit up again; trying to get out of the bed.

The older brunet noticed him and pushed him back.

"Hey, what part did I said about "**don't push it**" you don't understand brat?" The man snapped. "This is why I don't treat men. They never listen to me."

Blinking once and twice—he's been doing that a lot today—the ravenet opened his mouth, "wh–o a–re yo–u—_cough_—"

"Shamal. _Trident_ Shamal; now **sit**." He inwardly pushed the child back when the little thing tried to stand up, _again_.

"Or else _they'll_ be after my blood if _they_ found out you're not in bed."

"Th–ey—" "The guys who found you in that alley."

The child paused and subconsciously rubbed the strained parts of his body.

"O–oh."

Shamal sighed once more and walked out.

"Well, whatever. See _ya_."

BAM

The child stared at the closed door as a green reptile crawled up to his shoulder. Feeling a bit—a _tiny_ bit—surprised; he scratched the neck of the reptile with him index finger.

Then he closed his eyes, and opened them with a determined stare.

"…need to get out of here. Fast."

* * *

Shamal sighed as he closed the door, facing a pair of concerned Mafia boss and his fiancée.

"He's fine," he said, "just a bit exhausted and weak from earlier."

Both sighed in relief as the older brunet continued; "and if you want to see him then go ahead. He's already awake anyway."

Tsunayoshi gave him a skeptical glance, "he's already conscious? But that's impossible even for an adult, let alone a five year-old child. He should have been at least be unconscious for a day or two."

Shamal shrugged while raking his unruly brown locks; also looked a bit lost but—somewhat?—impressed by the brunet's statement.

"Beats me, I'm only here to patch him up," he took out a plastic bag from his tuxedo and threw it to Tsunayoshi's direction, "you might want to look at those bullets if I were you."

The younger brunet gave him a thankful smile before Kyoko rushed into the infirmary to see the ravenet child.

"Thanks Shamal, we owe you."

"Yeah-yeah, just don't make me to treat men anymore." Shamal waved from the back of his hand and walked out through the left hall.

Tsunayoshi smiled fondly as he walked to the inside of the infirmary, while Kyoko—_literally_—bombarded the poor child with questions like "are you alright?", "do you need some water?", "are you hungry?", and etcetera.

It always put a smile to him when she did those; it showed them how much she was worried about them, one of many things that made him deeply in love with her.

_…Okay, that sounds a bit cheesier than I thought._ He mentally sweat-dropped at himself.

"Ah, Kyoko; I think that's enough for today, he just woke up remember? He needs some rest."

The said woman jumped in surprise and pouted, not agreeing with the man.

"I already knew that, Tsu-_kun_; but what if he needs something and he couldn't reach it? Or maybe what if he sleepwalked around the mansion and got lost?" She argued. "So I'll be in here if he needs anything, and you can't stop me from doing so."

"…I don't really sleepwalk, ma'am." The child muttered, not really caring on what the woman stated about him.

Tsunayoshi sighed once more, placing his left hand on Kyoko's right shoulder.

"Fine, I'll be in my office if you need me. But don't forget to sleep and eat properly, alright?" She nodded as he walked out of the all-white room with a tired smile.

"See you later Kyoko, you too kid."

BAM

Turning her head toward the child once more, she smiled lightly and took a seat so she could sit next to his bed.

"Alright, how about we eat some breakfast?" She suggested as the child's stomach grumbled. He blushed lightly as she let out a small chuckle.

"Let's get some food then."

* * *

After a few weeks later, Tsunayoshi had learned a couple of things during the child's recovery.

One, the child had quite of a healing factor—proven from how the child healed _a lot_ faster than he should be.

Two, Kyoko could _really_ be an excellent nurse—if she wanted to, that is.

And three, he still hadn't known the child's name—which he mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot boss, and a _mafia_ one, too.

After being coped inside his office for days—just so he could reduce those _unwanted_ white papers; he could almost swear that they would just multiply every time he went out for some snacks—Kyoko suddenly burst into his office with the said child in her arms.

"We're keeping him!"

Blinking once—and twice for a good measure—Tsunayoshi rubbed his temples.

"Err…care to say that again, Kyoko?"

"I said we're keeping him, Tsu-_kun_." She repeated. "He said he didn't have any place to go, so I offered him to stay with us—which he politely declined—so please, Tsu-_kun_?"

"…so you're telling me this…child…will be staying with us from now on?" the other nodded happily while hugging the said five year-old ravenet boy, who was wearing a black suit. A _freaking_ black Armani suit; complete with the yellow-stripped fedora—and was that a _chameleon_ sitting there? And how the _Hell_ did Kyoko got those clothes?

_I don't even want to know how the _Hell_ that lizard got there…_

The twenty-four year-old brunet man sighed in defeat; pinching the bridge of his nose while looking back at his fiancée—who was looking at him with expectation and hope. He slumped back to his leather seat and began to pick up his custom-made fountain pen to sign some paperwork again.

The woman tilted her head; a bit confused for the moment, "Tsu-_kun_…?"

The said man looked up from his paperwork and gave Kyoko a small smile.

"Yes Kyoko?"

Startled by the small smile, she sheepishly hugged the child closer—well, as _closer_ as she could be—and leaned forward to him.

"So, can he stay with us? _Please_?"

Feeling defeated by the pleading, Tsunayoshi nodded weakly and waved her out.

"Fine; but I need to get these done early, so see you later Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled widely—while hugging the child harder in the process, making him a bit suffocated for a while—and went next to him, giving the brunet a quick peck on the cheek, then ran off.

"Thank you, Tsu-_kun_!"

A few minutes passed as Tsunayoshi scratched his cheek—the one Kyoko kissed—and continued to do his paperwork.

"Well, at least she's happy." He—absentmindedly—said aloud. "And besides, he's just a kid. A black Armani suit—with a chameleon on his fedora—wearing five year-old boy. What could go wrong?"

He paused and mentally groaned and face-palmed at his previous statement.

"Damn, I just _had_ to jinx it, didn't I?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the happy orangette was still hugging the ravenet child; who was on the verge of death if the woman hadn't stop hugging him right now!

"I can't believe he let you stay with us!" She squealed while the boy winced from the volume.

_It's pretty amusing; a famous hit-boy prodigy, died from a happy-hugger woman._ The child thought absentmindedly as he let out a squeak when the more-than-happy woman tossed him up-and-down like a sack of beans to the air and caught him again; repeating the action for more than five minutes when the child turned slightly into a pale shade of green from the motion sickness.

"…_a–are_? A–are you alright dear?" the child nodded while the lizard—his fifteen centimeters-long green chameleon was sitting on his shoulder after it climbed down from the fedora—licked its long sticky tongue to the five year-old boy's cheek comfortingly.

The woman—_Kyoko_, as he had learned the name of the woman from the man before—Tsu-_kun_, as she had said before—let out a delighted squeal and began to hug him once more; making the child a _bit_ suffocated from the force—_again_.

"_Kyaa_! How could you be so cute! It's a crime you know!"

_Being "cute" is a crime? How about being the fiancée of a mafia boss? From what I'd deducted from the interior designs that clearly screamed "Mafia Headquarters" in this mansion…_

He mentally raised an eyebrow at her—who, _fortunately_, let him go from the suffocating hug, _again_—

_Well, I'm not the one to judge; since I'm a hit-boy__—_

"Growl~"

Both paused as they looked at the child's stomach; his cheeks went to a pale shade of pink as she let out a small chuckle.

"_Ara_; are you hungry dear?" He nodded as Kyoko put him down and grabbed one of his small hands.

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen~"

* * *

Haru Miura and Chrome Dokuro blinked while Hana Sasagawa—formerly known as Hana Kurokawa—let out a quirked smile.

"So this is the little guy that made our Kyoko worried sick for like a headless chicken." Hana teased as the said woman blushed in embarrassment.

"H–Hana-_chan_!"

The ravenet child blinked, "…_zia_ Kyoko was worried?"

"Why yes, if not; why would she stayed up late these past few weeks so you wouldn't be lonely in the infirmary?" Hana asked rhetorically. "Even Sawada disagreed with her. Saying not good for her _own_ health."

"Hana-_chan_, you sounded like accusing him as the bad guy!" Kyoko scolded then turned her head toward the child beside her.

"Sorry if she made you feel a bit guilty; she's always like this." She sheepishly smiled at him.

The boy shook his head, "no it's okay; _zia_ Hana's right, it's not good for your health, _zia_ Kyoko."

Haru chuckled, "ha~ even a child scolded you, Kyoko-_chan_." While Chrome nodded in agreement.

"Ah, not you too Chome-_chan_, Haru-_chan_." Kyoko pouted.

Done laughing, Haru bend down to an eye level to the child before ruffling the said child's hair from his fedora.

"Uwa~ he's so cute~ I could just hug you to death~" she cooed.

The child paled slightly before politely declined it.

"Uh, thank you but no thank you, ma'am."

Looking dejected, the brunette gaped. "_Hahi_! Rejected by a cute boy!"

It was Kyoko's turn to chuckle as Hana smirked at the boy.

"Well, that was…lovely. By the way, what's his name Kyoko?" The orangette stopped laughing and shook her head.

"I haven't asked him about it." Face palming; Hana looked at the five year-old by eye level.

"So, what's your name boy?" The ravenette was long cured from her children allergies, so it was okay for her to go near one. Well, _mostly_.

The child looked thoughtfully while petting his pet chameleon, as if waiting for permission—or maybe observing them if they were trustworthy enough for him—he closed his eyes and absentmindedly replied her.

"Reborn. _Il mio nome è_ Reborn."

_Yes,_ he thought, _they're trustworthy enough for the time being._

_And besides, _he mentally smirked,_ it's not like that's my _real_ name anyways._

And so the life of _Reborn_ in the Vongola started from that day forth.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Translation:**

_Il mio nome è_ Reborn. - My name is Reborn.

_Zia_ - Aunt

* * *

**A/N: I have no excuse for this; just blaming plot-bunnies for coming and going to me. Basically, I had****—_roughly_—sixteen ideas—already written on MS word or not. So yeah, it's either "write them while you still have them" or "they'll haunt you for the rest of your life" thing. -,- Sorry if Reborn was too ooc for your tastes, but it for the sake of the story—err, more or less. But anyway, reviews would be lovely. :)**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 24.11.2013]**

* * *

Edited a few things. [Jakarta, 04.01.2014]


	2. Ch 1: Getting to Know The Three

**Title: "**A in Clam**"**

**Rated: **K+** (a few swearing here and there)**

**Summary: **Nine children, tied in the business of Mafia, professional in their own field; one-by-one being nurtured under the Vongola.

**Warn: **ooc is **highly** possible, obviously **AU**, really a bunch of **5 year-old prodigies mafia children!Arcobaleno**, **TYL!Tenth Generation**, TYL setting, **parental!Tenth Generation**, absurd, and utterly ridiculous. Also not beta'd.

**Disc: **I hold no commercial purposes for making this fanfic, nor do I own KHR.

* * *

**Inspired by "Mafia Row" fanfic by Phantom Hitman 1412.**

* * *

**Note: **Some of their ages would be tweaked a bit for the sake of the fanfic. "End" meant the end of a chapter, while "THE END" meant the end of a story. Also, there is my weird way of describing the "Japanese honorifics" issue at the latter part pf the story.

* * *

Hana Sasagawa smiled awkwardly while patting the ravenet's fedora, who gave her a questioning look.

"…well, what an _interesting_ name you got there…Reborn…"

The child, Reborn, raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with my name? It's not _that_ weird, is it?"

Kyoko Sasagawa—not wanting the child to feel offended by her straight-forward friend's comment—quickly took Reborn to a nearby chair and placed him there.

"A–ahaha, I think what she meant was, you have a _unique_ name, Reborn-_kun_. She didn't think it _was_ weird at all." _But I do wonder; what kind of parents would give their child a name like _that_…_

Reborn looked at the orangette woman, not entirely believed about the fact, but later shrugged it off and gave his pet chameleon a small scratch on the neck.

"…if you say so."

Releasing the breath she was holding—which she didn't realize what made her to do the action—Kyoko went to the kitchen; requesting a meal from the chefs for both her and her companion.

"Chrome-_chan_, Haru-_chan_, Hana-_chan_; have you eaten already?" the orangette called out from the kitchen while the three woman nodded.

"Yeah, we've already finished a couple of minutes ago before you came in with…Reborn-_chan_, Kyoko-_chan_." Haru Miura replied while the other, Chrome Dokuro, nodded; she got up and bowed to them.

"If you may excuse me, Haru-_san_, Hana-_san_, Kyoko-_san_; I'll be going now."

Kyoko blinked, "eh? You're already going now, Chrome-_chan_? I thought you don't have any meeting today—and besides the meeting usually doesn't start until ten, and now it's still seven."

The purplette smiled apologetically toward her. "I have a mission with Cloud-man until next week, Kyoko-_san_. You know how impatient he is."

"Ah," Kyoko nodded, "good luck Chrome-_chan_." as Chrome disappeared through the mist flames.

Reborn blinked as he sat down toward the chairs near him and placed his fedora on to the table.

"How did she do it, ma'am?" Haru also blinked and pointed her index finger at herself.

"Eh? You're talking to me, Reborn-_chan_?" The child felt a tick on his head, but brushed it away and nodded at the brunette.

"Did you mean how Chrome-_chan_ vanished from thin air?" Again, he nodded, "hmm, I think it's because of the mist flames she possessed; I don't know for sure, since I rarely saw any mist flame users—aside from Mammon-_chan_, Fran-_chan_, Chrome-_chan_ and Rokudo-_san_ of course—in the Vongola Mansion doing that."

Reborn only nodded again at the explanation and now petting his pet chameleon again from under his table—he was quite tall for a five year-old, one could even thought he was seven or eight at most—Haru could only squealed at the cute sight in front of him; and was resisting to take a picture and show it to the Varia assassination squad's Sun Guardian—the flamboyant man was visiting the HQ for their annual shopping spree today, oh she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw their new family member!—but knew the child had just recovered from his injury; so she'll let it slide—for _now_.

(Reborn felt a chill ran down through the back of his neck, but quickly let it slide—_probably the wind,_ he thought.)

Whilst keeping an eye at him, she chatted with Hana—though the other woman only gave out simple and straight replies; she's still working on making the ravenette to warm up to her—and Kyoko came back with a plate of pizza.

"Really Kyoko? Pizza for breakfast?" Hana deadpanned, while she grinned sheepishly, "they already made these before I came in there—and I don't want to make a racket in the morning—so I just took whatever was on the table—here you go Reborn-_kun_." while placing the plate and other few plates in front of the child.

The other only rolled her eyes, "and somehow I knew why Sawada likes you—you're like him in general."

"Am not, Hana-_chan_;" the orangette pouted as she grabbed a slice and put in on his plate, "I'm not like Tsu-_kun_, he's more…gentleman than me."

Haru giggled and took a slice of pizza in her hand, "of course he is, Kyoko-_chan_," taking a bite and continued, "it's not like you're the man in the relationship, right?" Hana snorted while the said woman gaped—confused and surprised.

"H–huh?"

Before the two women could open their mouth to say anything, Reborn coughed and Kyoko quickly turned her head toward his direction.

"Did you say something, Reborn-_kun_?" he gave her a curt nod and tilted his head—whether it was on purpose or not, it still looked cute for him! She concluded with a mental squeal, and she was sure Haru would agree with her wholeheartedly!—"why are you and that lady calling me with the words "-_kun_" and "-_chan_"? As far as I know, my name doesn't contain those things."

Kyoko, Haru, and Hana could only blink at the five year-old's blunt question and statement, as the latter let out a small smirk.

"Observant aren't you?" while he shrugged, "my…friends called me too paranoid since I do those."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're not from Japan—so you won't know this things," Kyoko said, a bit embarrassed, "sorry, it's a force of habit."

"_Un_! I'm also sorry for calling you like that, Reborn-_chan_," Haru chirped, "well anyway, in Japan, we have suffixes for the people we knew or just met—it can be based on gender, age, familiarity, or formal purposes—like for example, I call Kyoko-_chan_ with "-_chan_" because I have known her since middle school—and the fact that she's a girl—while I call Tsuna-_san_ with a "-_san_" because I respect him; Kyoko-_chan_ calls him "Tsu-_kun_" because he's her fiancé and she had known him since middle—or was it elementary?—school—also the fact that he's a boy—and you, Reborn-_chan_, with a "-_chan_" because you're so cute and a small boy—like Lambo-_chan_, though he's in his mid-teens now—while Kyoko-chan called you, Reborn-_kun_, with a "-_kun_" because you're also a cute and small boy—is that clear enough for you, Reborn-_chan_? And oh—my name is Haru Miura by the way!"

"…a little bit…_zia_ Haru," the boy in question replied slowly while she gaped, "_hahi_! Was it that weird?" as Kyoko chuckled.

"I'll give you a book about Japanese honorifics, if it's okay for you, Reborn-_kun_," and he nodded, "_grazie zia_ Kyoko."

She nodded and gestured her hand toward Hana's direction, "and I seemed to forget to introduce ourselves—though, I did mention my—as well as Tsu-_kun_'s—full name when I was taking care of you, right?" again he nodded and thought, _Kyoko Sasagawa and Tsunayoshi Sawada_, "—well, you already knew Haru-_chan_'s name—" the said woman waved, "—and this is Hana Sasagawa, my best friend also my _onichan_—that's Japanese for "big brother"—'s wife—" Hana waved lazily at him, "—while that purple haired woman before is Chrome Dokuro, she's one of my fiancé's best friends and currently working under him with another person in her position—although, I'm not sure if he's around at the moment—there're still many, but I'm sure time will let you meet them." She smiled.

"Oh…okay, nice to meet you." He replied shortly while thinking, _Chrome Dokuro…I think I've heard her somewhere—and also Tsunayoshi Sawada—but I can't seem to put a finger on it…_

It was a feat, really; for him to forget things since he had a great memory for something—_everything_, actually—but of course, he's just an ordinary—okay, so _not_ ordinary—five year-old; so like any five year-old, he'd bound to forget a thing-or-two. Or was it because he had heard it somewhere between the hushes of mafia men's mouths—why he had taken a conclusion that the _mafia_ was _involved _in this? Oh, I mean come on! The place practically _screamed mafia_ of all the places! Can't you already tell from the architectures and old-yet-priceless looking furniture in the house!? …okay, he's freaking out now—when he was on one of his missions before _that_ event happened.

…okay next time, he'll take his surroundings _more_ seriously, so he wouldn't miss any important facts going on in the Underworld.

Kyoko looked worriedly at the child's clueless facial expression—it was hard for her to notice, since he wore a poker-face on it for some reasons, but after being with her beloved Tsu-_kun_ and the ex-prefect, it was a _bit_ easy sometimes; but mostly, it wasn't—maybe it's because Reborn-_kun_ was only five years old, she mused—as she was about to open her mouth, a loud running sound echoed through the halls of the Vongola Mansion.

"HARU!"

"_Hahi_!" Haru jumped up from her chair—leaving the half eaten pizza on the table—and quickly bid her good-byes toward the three and left—running like the Devil was hot on her trails—as a fuming silver haired man with…unique make-up and…hair-style…barged in with a huge tick mark and a scowl on his face.

"Where's she!?" while Kyoko and Reborn blinked at the unwelcomed man, Hana let out an amused smirk and pointed toward the way Haru left.

"That way, monkey," he glared at her, but promptly dashed out toward the direction Hana was pointing—the latter was snickering evilly while Kyoko only blinked obliviously at the passing man, and Reborn could only sigh at the…eventful…event happening these past few weeks since he got here.

…_on second thought, where am I anyway? Still in Italy or…_ it was unbecoming of him to keep his guard low in an unknown place—but just give him some slack, he did got two gun-shot wounds—even though it's not at his vital organs—and got sick afterward—he blamed his small body for the latter problem—but he'll just go with the flow until he saw one of _them_. Then he'll get out of this place—_pronto_.

_It's only the matter of time, _he thought grimly, _so I shouldn't stay close to these people…_

Yeah, only the matter of time, before he's reunited with his "friends" again.

Only the matter of time, before _it_ began.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**To ****Patry Press****:** Why I humbly thank thee (okay, that's just a fail _to the extreme_…), but this is still far from good from what I could tell—there are just too many awesome authors with better writing skills than me. And yes I do live in Indonesia, Jakarta to be exact. _Senang bertemu dengan sesama orang Indonesia._ :D

**To ****Suyu Kairi****:** _Eh, maaf ya. Soalnya aku juga jarang ke _deviantART_, jadi ya begitulah. Ahaha, oke. Terima kasih atas masukannya dek. Sama selamat menikmati ya._ :D

**To ****Setsu27****:** Ah, thank you. Though I've never thought it was cute… ^^; Anyway, thank you again. :D

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm on a roll this week—practically updating my on-going fanfics, instead making one-shots—anyway, just the usual "any kind of reviews would be lovely, thank you." slogan, and no comments—though I do wonder, why's this story got many follows and favorites, but less reviews—I shall never understand the minds of readers.**

**And since I don't want to disappoint the readers with my _horrible_ writing and describing skills, I'm trying to find a beta-reader—mostly for grammar and typo fixing and giving me notes on how to make the story better—if anyone is willing, tell me. :) But I must warn you, I don't have an updating schedule—so, most definitely, I'll update at random times; so better prepare for that—my English vocabulary is rather small—so I need someone who has a vast knowledge or know variant kinds of words—and I'm quite the procrastinator—so don't expect early and frequent updates, I only write when I'm in the mood and publish when I got the opportunity. If you can meet up my expectations, or just for the heck of it, just PM, review, tell me okay? :D**

**Well, have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 05.01.2014]**


End file.
